real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Over To The Dark Side
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview The final fourteen enter the beach and have to drop their buffs. On the New Bouéni tribe are Abbey, Bethany, Colleen, Heather, Lana, Luke and Matthew. On the New Chiconi tribe are Aidan, Carl, Edgar, Kara, Kenny, Sesam and Xing Li. At Bouéni, everyone sits together at campfire. The three original Bouéni members sit together on one wooden bench, the original Chiconi members sit on the other and Colleen sits in the middle. She openly tells about the recent events in her tribe, letting them know that Gregg has been banned. Everyone feels bad for her. When everyone goes their own way, Abbey talks with Luke and she says that they should stick together no matter what. Colleen joins their conversation and Abbey asks if she would like to work together. Colleen accepts the deal. Abbey doesn't want to include Bethany but they probably have to. At the other side, Lana and Matthew strategize a lot with Heather sitting in the middle. Bethany joins the conversation and says that she wants to flip to them, taking out Abbey. At Chiconi, everyone finishes the shelter for a better comfort and then agree on sitting together as well to talk about what happened on their original tribe. Edgar and Kenny have some issues between each other but they don't let that know to the others. Kara and Aidan go inside the forest after the group talk. Aidan is concerned that Sesam will flip. Kara says it's a huge possibility but that they shouldn't worry at all. At the beach, Sesam bonds a lot with Carl and Xing Li. Xing Li however doesn't really connect with Sesam. She goes inside the forest and talks a lot of crap about Sesam, making Aidan and Kara laugh. Xing Li says that she's able to flip the vote next round and that she doesn't care what Carl think about it. ---- The challenge is won by Chiconi. They won by a big lead. Bouéni will go to tribal council tonight. ---- At Bouéni, the situation looks very calm. Abbey and Luke talk with Bethany about the vote. Abbey says that it should be Matthew going tonight. Bethany agrees but later goes to the three original Brawns, telling them Abbey's plan. Lana says that it's stupid of them to go for Matthew. She says that those four need to stay strong and that they don't even need Colleen with them. Heather feels conflicted that they keep walking over her like she doesn't matter. She goes up to Abbey, Luke and Colleen and tells them that Lana is the strategist and is plotting everything out. She suggests voting her out. Abbey and Luke look at each other, not knowing if they can trust Heather. ---- Tribal Council: At tribal, Bethany and Heather both act like they are good with their original tribe. Jeff asks Colleen if she feels scared that it could be her going. She says she is afraid but not because she might go home. She's afraid she makes the wrong choice. Lana looks at Matthew quickly, noticed by Abbey. Everyone votes and the votes are being read... . . . . First vote... . . . . . . Abbey . . . . . . Lana . . . . . . Abbey . . . . . . Abbey . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lana . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lana That's 3 votes Lana, 3 votes Abbey, 1 vote left... (Abbey looks excited, Lana bites her nails, Matthew looks shocked, Colleen is blushing, Luke is daydreaming, Bethany smiles and Heather looks very seriously) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lana (4-3) Lana shouts 'what' and looks at Bethany who shakes her head. Abbey looks at Bethany and asks why she flipped. She then smiles and says that she's one big flop and that she fucked herself. Lana shakes her head, not knowing who flipped. Heather winks at Abbey, who winks back. Lana gets her torch snuffed and walks away angrily.